Fury's Daughter
by Neverland Funhouse
Summary: Before Nick Fury was S.H.I.E.L.D's big boss, he started as an assassin, in one of his missions he finds a little girl in the midst of the wreckage, completely alone. He takes her back and raises her as his own. Three-shot. Pairing: Jane/Thor, Darcy/Bruce (in the end). T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything nor the Avengers/Thor or the movies/characters I mentioned.

* * *

_The damage was made. Nick Fury kept looking around, seeing only wreckage, ash, black and gray – even the sky seemed keen on the color chosen, it was a deep mercurial color making the scene even more depressing._

_Sometimes he couldn't believe the things he was required to do, they had simply invaded this small town to look for the Russian Mobster who moved into a city in the US territory, his orders were to get the son of a bitch at any cost, the destruction on the small town was the cost. The mobster had practically bought the entire town, he had put many bombs in so many places – even on his own hideout. Fury put his hand on his shoulder and hissed on the tender slightly burned skin._

_It was horrible that he finally realized that money could buy just about everything. The Russian wasn't worried about the civilians, he was only worried about protecting himself and in the end it hadn't helped him at all. Fury never missed a shot and he didn't miss when he shot the head of the Russian and that was when everything went downhill._

_His second in command ordered the destruction of the city, Fury and his partner didn't actually had direct orders to kill the second in command but when the two bombs started to go off they made the decision right then and there. As they trailed after them, they could see some of the men going into some houses and just start to shoot, even as they took out as much as they could and as much they ran to keep close to the second, he escaped._

_And so Nick Fury looked around hoping to find someone to have survived this, but after two hours he was losing hope, he already could see in the newspapers the lie the Agency would say 'It was gas explosion' and he knew why not tell the truth to the civilians – so they wouldn't stir panic on other towns, small or big._

_He turns to go and just when his heels turn, he sees a small movement coming from the right, his feet move on their own account taking him closer and closer to where he had seen movement, his left hand goes to the gun strapped on his leg, he slowly takes it out and holds it on his side, prepared for any foe._

_As he draws closer he hears crying, he keeps going and finally see a little girl, no older than a 3 year old, her pale cheeks smudged with dirty and tear tracks, she wobbly walks and falls, her knees scraped, she stays on the ground and finally notices that she isn't alone anymore, her big blue eyes looks at him scared but she doesn't try to get up she just keeps looking at him fearfully._

_He puts his gun away and takes a step closer to the little girl who starts shaking. He puts his hands up as if surrendering "I am not gonna hurt you little girl" That seems to slightly take some of her fear away from her, he walks closer to her and crouches so he is slightly on her height._

_"What's your name?"_

_"D-Darcy" She says shakily_

_"Darcy do you know where are your parents?"_

_"T-they told-d me to h-hide, 'n when I stopped hiding, t-they didn't a-answer" He cursed softly under his breath and asked in which direction her house was, she told him and he set his partner to go to her house, he stays with her, ten minutes pass and he hears his partner on the comm telling him the two adults are dead._

_He doesn't think twice when they have to leave to take the little girl, she clutches to him, she doesn't let go and neither does he._

* * *

Nick Fury rolls his eyes when Coulson tells him that his daughter Darcy was on New Mexico when the Destroyer was sent from somewhere out on the universe, the girl always seemed to attract trouble. "We have taken everything from Dr. Foster's lab, Darcy wasn't pleased especially when we have taken her iPod"

"She probably put some of the papers or other things of Dr. Foster there, make them have a look at it"

"We already have sir" Coulson says – if Director Fury knew any better he would say his agent was fidgeting "there is nothing there but music"

He sighs and turns his chair to look out of the glass window, showing everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D working "Then she has it and she'll be pissed that we took the one with her music"

"What are we going to do with Dr. Foster research, Director?"

"We fund her, bring them here to New York and tell Dr. Selvig he will be assigned another job, but I think he'll be pleased with it"

Coulson nods even though Fury doesn't see it "Sir, you do know Darcy is going to throw a fit when I tell her we are moving them around without their consent"

Fury chuckles thinking of all the fits his daughter has thrown over the years for his controlling manners, he only did it for her own good, he knew where the most danger lurk and he would never let her be anywhere near it. "I advise you to see if she has her taser or not"

"Yes, sir" He says and lets himself out of Fury's office. Nick doesn't even have to ask who Coulson had left back at New Mexico looking out for Darcy, he knew it was probably one of the best; it wasn't Natasha because she was undercover, so it was probably Clint Barton, who his daughter would be annoying to get answers – even though Barton doesn't know anything.

Darcy stared up her father, she felt Jane's hand on her arm trying to restrain her, but Jane doesn't know and so she must be worried her friend is going to say something incredible bad and put them all on super secret jails until the rest of their lives, and Jane is not cut to be going to prison.

Darcy shrugs Jane's hand and marches over to the powerful image her father makes, the black leather coat, eye-patch, brows furrowed, not only he showed he is powerful he is the impersonation of his last name, but Darcy knows better, she always has.

"You have some nerve!" She says pointing her finger in his face, he rolls his eye. "All of the sudden all your minions were packing our stuff, mind you, they _stole_ our stuff, and they simply say they are re-locating us, as if we are not capable of our own decisions!"

He doesn't answer her and this just makes her huff at him irritated "And- and if it's not bad enough you make him" She points towards Coulson who is trying his hardest not to laugh or show any facial expression "say all this stuff like he is some type of Yoda, it's annoying!"

"If you are saying he is persuasive, you do know it is his job to be. I'm sure you and Dr. Foster understand why we re-located you"

"Jane will never say that she is annoyed with all the sticking fingers going on around here"

"But you will" He answers and roll his eye again, he puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her from going onto another tirade "I understand that you are angry, but leaving you on the desert unprotected wasn't an option" Darcy crosses her arms over her chest.

"We were just fine"

"We had something coming from outer space attacking the town – nothing was fine, S.H.I.E.L.D will help Dr. Foster on her research and when she is needed to go outside of the lab, our agents will follow to secure her well being."

"Stop right there, you keep saying just about Jane"

"You'll continue your training, it is about time you are an expert at weapons and when you are finished you can go back to work for Dr. Foster"

"Wait – continue training? You know them Darcy?" Jane asks, the first time she has spoken since they had gotten there, Darcy winces and notices her father's raised brow and the smirk that takes his mouth, she turns to her boss and friend and give her a sheepish grin.

"Hm, not S.H.I.E.L.D per say, mostly him" She sighs "Jane this is my father, Nick Fury, who happens to be the Director of this evil, almost like Umbrella Corporation, agency"

"No, I mean, no" Jane refuses to believe Darcy, her nice, compassionate and sassy assistant as the daughter of someone who seems too cold and detached "Your last name is Lewis!" She says and as it goes out of her mouth she knows it's stupid, but she needs something to refute what her assistant had just said.

Darcy chuckles "Daddio here and I are just like the movie 'Despicable me' the only thing that is different is that I don't have to sell cookies and don't have any sisters"

"And I am evil, Darcy?"

"You dress like Darth Vader so that's the first impression, dad"

"So you are adopted" Jane says after a few minutes of silence.

"Uhum, getting a little slow Jane, I thought you'd notice that I didn't actually get my eyes from him" Jane gives her a small smile, she had noticed the contrast of skin color, but… well she doesn't know what she was thinking, seeing who Darcy's father was, came as big shot to the genius Doctor.

Darcy shrugs and turns to her father "Dad, I can't leave Jane, seriously. If I don't get her pop-tarts she will be like a Gremlin after getting water on their furs, skin – whatever and if I don't get her to sleep she'll be like Walkers – she'll scare everyone in the vicinity."

"After you finish your training you'll get back to Dr. Foster" He can see that she wants to argue more "My word is final Darcy" He says with the only tone that Darcy understands that nothing she says will change his mind and it's the tone most of his subordinates fear when it's used on them. He draws her near and hugs her "I'm doing this to protect you" He says quietly to her she nods on his chest and he drops a kiss on her head and gives Jane a small nod.

"Coulson we have much to talk about" He says to his most trusted man, he doesn't say anything else to Darcy knowing he didn't have to and walks further away on the hall Phil following him, Darcy turns to Jane and gives her a supportive smile.

"C'mon Jane, I'll help you set up" She goes to her friend intertwining their arms together; they walk to the opposite direction, going to the lab that Jane will be working on.

And so Darcy trains, sometimes Natasha and Clint would help with her training and Coulson would be up to speed to give the reports to her father, she would escape sometimes the clutches of the training to go and see Jane and help her friend organize, eat and put her to sleep.

When she finishes training and goes back to being Jane's assistant, she's not only helping her but protecting her without the genius knowing and so when two strange agents come to tell them they are being re-located (again) after two months of her reunion with Jane, she knows something is deeply wrong. They don't give them any time to pack and are shuffled in a car carrying them to the airport.

"Thor is here" Jane whispers to Darcy "They are taking me away from him" Jane finishes for herself but Darcy still hears it and she knows that when they reach the airport shit is going to hit the fan.

_Good thing I'm wearing my good jeans and boot._ Darcy thinks as she sees the agitation of Jane.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! This story about Darcy being Fury's daughter has been in my mind for a long long time, so to get this out of my system I thought it was better to just get on it and write it. This is a three chapter story, and for all of you who are waiting for the continuation of "His Kid" I'll post the story in probably a few weeks! See ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers/Thor or any other thing you recognize from this story.

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that!" She hisses to Jane who is walking rapidly beside her. "Why would you make me do that?"

"I didn't make you do anything" Jane retorts not looking at the other girl.

"Yeah, if I didn't knock those two out they'd have tasered you or knock _you _down" She huffs knowing that her dad will be furious – _Haha, it never gets old_ – with her or maybe a little proud that she knocked two of his agents that were probably the best of the class they graduated in.

She stops in mid motion, grabbing Jane's arm on the process, putting her slightly behind her frame, she looks at the starting of the destruction, all the wreckage around them only beginning and when an image comes to her head she swiftly pushes it away.

"What is happening here?" Jane asks horrified, Darcy takes it all in and when she sees what can only be aliens she walks to the nearest alley taking Jane with her and then she takes cover behind the trash bin.

"That was why we were being re-located, Jane" Darcy whispers, she can see the way Jane becomes guilty "Don't go there now Jane. We need to keep our heads clear now" She sighs when Jane slowly nods "You shoot this when you see one of those aliens, don't hesitate!" She gives Jane her taser – which after much nagging on Coulson he had updated her trusty taser.

"We are not seriously getting out of here right?"

"We can't stay hidden here, with what I've seen around buildings are falling quicker than Road Runner escapes the Coyote" Darcy takes the gun from her boot, ignoring Jane's eyes and checks the magazine seeing it complete she puts it back "They could've had let us pack, at least I'd have another one"

"Another one?!" Jane asks her voice rising, Darcy punches her on the arm making the other girl yelp in pain.

"Dude if we had another gun it would protect us better than one gun and a taser. We are in the middle of an Alien invasion, Jane, and I intend to live through it, because Dad will be mad as hell if I don't and well it's better not make papa furious" She chuckles at the end. _Oh, it'll never stop being funny!_ "C'mon we better start moving, knowing daddio Tasha will be here somewhere, and I think I can ask for another gun"

They leave what Jane in those few minutes of staying there was calling safe haven as they were walking, they hadn't seen anymore of the Aliens but Darcy's arm and gun were raised ready if anything jumped in front of them and as they were growing further and further away from the alley something hit the building next to it making debris falling there "You still wished you were there?" Darcy asks while grabbing Jane's arm and running away from the battle going over their heads as they turn a corner, they run in a herd of aliens "Shit!" Darcy curses and starts shooting as many as she can, she stops after a while fearing running out of bullets.

"Take cover Jane, if one of them comes near you, don't hesitate in tasering them" Darcy springs into action, ducking, throwing fists, doing round kicks and finally she stole one of their _stickys _and used against them. "This is better than I thought!" She says to herself, noticing that it was much quicker to use their own weapon against them, she fights another one before noticing that the herd wasn't getting smaller, she doesn't think twice before looking at Jane and telling her to run, her friend hesitates "I'll be just behind you, find Agent Romanoff" Darcy screams getting another Alien.

So the Doctor runs, hoping to find the red head woman she had seen a few times around S.H.I.E.L.D, she takes turns and keeps her head down so the Aliens don't see her and just when she was going to take another turn, she looks behind and doesn't find her assistant there, fear grips her heart, not only was she alone but she had left Darcy alone with a herd of Aliens, she feels tears gathering on her eyes. _How could I have left her?_ She makes the decision of going back to find her, when she sees someone coming around the corner just like she had, dark curls framing a pale face.

"Darcy!" She yells, her assistant gives her a tired smile as she comes near, Jane sees the blood coating her hair, her knuckles opened, jeans and bits of her shirt ripped open. "Are you ok?"

"I told you to run. I need to get to Tasha" She had never heard that tone on Darcy, it was very reminiscent of her father, hard and objective. They continue to run, she doesn't ask how Darcy got rid of the herd or how she found her, she just follows the other girl, they stop near a bridge, Jane sees the red curls, before she can even look at Darcy, her assistant is already in motion, she shoots one alien who was coming behind the red head beauty, gaining her attention. Jane had never seen emotion on her face but right then and there, as the blue eyes of the Agent fell on Darcy she saw surprise on Romanoff's face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natasha asks angrily to Darcy.

"How much more ammo do you have?" Darcy asks pretending not to hear the other woman's question.

"Not enough"

"Grab their sticky things" Darcy says before getting two Aliens, she jumps on top of a car and then goes on top of the bridge where Natasha is, the brunette looks at Jane and doesn't have to tell her to find shelter, the Doctor understands.

"Who is she?" Darcy hears a male voice asking Natasha, she looks at the guy, it was none other than Captain America.

"I'm Darcy, we can shake hands after this mess is cleaned" She looks to the Captain before turning back to her fight and talking to Natasha "I need your comm."

"S.H.I.E.L.D left us" Natasha says while fighting off more Aliens.

"Figured that after not seeing any suits here" Darcy shoots one on the head before extending her hand for the red head, she feels the comm. On her hand, she puts it quickly on her ear, she feels the statics and then her father's voice.

"What the _hell _are you doing there Darcy?!"

"There was detour, sorry" She says "Council let the Avengers stand alone, hm?"

"How do you…?"

"I'm a good hacker, papa, not as good as Stark, but… I know what they'll want next"

"We are not-" She interrupts her father "They'll, papa." She takes a deep breath, knowing that it could be the last time she talks to him "_Give them hell_" But she also knows she doesn't actually has to say anymore to him, she already has told him everything he needed to hear, he knows she is grateful for him taking her in, making her nightmares go away, teaching everything she ever needed to know, giving her an amazing life and loving her like she was his true kid and he knows that she loves him like her true father, in her head she couldn't imagine a father better than him.

Darcy doesn't hear his answer static cuts again and she hears a different voice "Who is the kid?"

The Captain a few yards from her answers on his comm. "That's Darcy, apparently"

"Hm, there is a nuke coming" And as those words left the mouth of who Darcy could say it was Stark everything turned into a blur, what him and the Cap had decided, Natasha getting a hitch in one of the Aliens _thingy_ she saw Tony making the missile following him into the opening in the sky and then it was slowly closing it up, she saw others coming, but she couldn't take her eyes from the figure free falling from the sky, how someone said he wasn't slowing down and then suddenly being caught by the gigantic green man, she was walking backwards getting away from the group, she heard the hoar and Stark, saying something.

"Darcy?" She heard her name being said by Thor, she couldn't look at the guy, she knew that his blue eyes would be worried, she jumped off the bridge landing on the ground, finding Jane and telling her to go to Thor. She grabs the first bike she sees, knowing her father will send someone to pick her up, she throws the comm into the sewer.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, so this is the second chapter, I know it's not much and it _is _kinda of small, but there'll be another chapter :D If there are any mistakes I am so sorry, but please let me know so that I can correct it latter on. If you like Harry Potter I am writing a multi-chapter fic on the Marauders timeline, it isn't a time-turner fic though, if you want to check it out it's on my profile and the name is "Blue Blood". Well, I hope you enjoy it, thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites! See ya! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers/Thor or anything you seem to recgonize.

* * *

Nick Fury looks at his daughter and sees the fear she is trying to keep at bay, but she couldn't for the life of her stop the tremors from her hand, he sits in front of her, she looks to the floor, something that she did when she knew that one look from her father he would know and she would tell him everything, she wanted to put her thoughts into place, organize and push down her emotions – something she isn't very proficient in it.

Things between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers are on a thin line, his hands were tied when the Avengers had to stand alone, but they did just what he knew they were going to do, defend the city and ultimately Earth. Nick Fury already knows that his daughter has information on everything that was happening, after all, she said it herself she was a good hacker, she knows about the work that was being made on the Tesseract, that Jane's work probably wouldn't see the light of day, every information acquired on the group he had – she read.

"What is going to happen to the Council?" It's the first thing that passes her lips but she still has her head down.

"It has been dispersed"

"What were their reasons to send a fucking nuke on NY?"

"One city for the whole planet"

She nods and the tremors start again, he doesn't have to see the tear tracks on her cheeks to know she's crying "I hate that line of thought" He nods even though she doesn't see, they lapse into silence again. "I know it has been a week since the Invasion, but…"

"You are still scared" He finishes for her when she doesn't, she looks at him now, there is a tight smile on her lips, tears escaping the corner of her eyes.

"I'm scared because we don't have a fucking way to protect ourselves against other planets and bastards from our own planet"

He chuckles "There are people ready to protect this world, Darcy"

"It isn't enough -" He interrupts her "It is enough, because they won't run away from the fight to protect this world"

She sighs and he knows there is something she'll hate to say it but it has to be said "I can't stay 24/7 with Jane anymore, dad. I think it's time I go to field more often, if I hadn't seen so much video missions from Hawkeye and Black Widow I'd have died there"

He pinches the bridge of his nose knowing something like this would happen eventually "Dr. Banner has agreed to work on Dr. Jane's research alongside doing his own work, people who know about the green side of Dr. Banner is reluctant to -"

She nods not needing him to finish "I can babysit them if that's what you want, but I need some more field time, I'm not going to let other people protect me"

"When I have a mission that'll suit you, you'll be the first one to know" He gets up from his chair and sits on the one beside her, Darcy doesn't hesitate, she is immediately on her father's side, his arms wrapped around her and she lets all the tears come, for all the people who had died, to the damage done to the city, to the dread of not knowing what could possibly attack them at any given day or time, Nick lets her cry on him, he doesn't need to say anything, he just has to hold her and be her anchor.

At first everything is awkward, Jane doesn't know how to talk to Darcy, she has seen the change in her assistant, the way she walks with a better posture, her eyes taking in everything, assessing everything, how sometimes when there is a loud noise she doesn't jump or squeak, her muscles get taut as if she is ready to fight, but there are things that stay the same, her dry remarks, her humor, irony and sarcasm.

Bruce tries to keep to himself, stay in the far corner from the two women, but they don't notice or they don't care for the way he tries to push them away, he remembers vaguely Darcy on the invasion, he mostly remembers when the big guy roared at Stark and Thor said her name and what had imprinted in his mind were her eyes, blue orbs with clear sentiment, which he didn't know. He appreciates how she goes out of her way to make it clear she doesn't fear him and neither does his colleague.

There are days in which Jane goes to sleep earlier, especially after another try to open the bridge and nothing happening. Darcy stays with him, they don't actually talk the first time it happens but then on the second time Darcy can't let the silence linger.

"Do you think it will open?" She asks making him look at her and neglect his work, something he didn't know he could do.

He sighs, he knows it is a long shot to make it work, but he had never seen a more driven scientist than Jane. "It's a long shot, but I think so"

"I hope so, Jane needs her thunder god back" Darcy says quietly, as if telling him a secret, he gives her a small smile and for the first time in weeks he really looks at her, pouty lips painted in red, her lack of following the guide of clothes all S.H.I.E.L.D personnel had to wear, it was always a funny shirt and tight jeans with boots covering her feet, he likes the way she made this so serious place more relaxed.

"So, Doc, is it true your little party trick is to always be angry?" She asks with amusement in her voice, he lifts a brow at her asking her how she knows that, he doesn't remember her on the bridge when he said that to the others "Nat and I go way back" She explains with a dismissive hand "Even super spy assassins talk to their friends, Doc." He chuckles and nods his head, answering her.

"Nice! So that means I can annoy the hell out of you, without worrying too much about getting you angry?"

He rolls his eyes, had Fury let Darcy spend time with Tony? "I guess so… I didn't turn green when Tony kept trying to annoy me" She laughs, mischief shinning bright in her eyes.

And so when Jane leaves them at some nights, they talk, she tries to understand him, and he can't stop himself from answering her questions and when he is more confident in their friendship he asks about how Fury became her father, and she tells him. From then on it always got more personal, jokes became more frequent, small touches here and there started slowly. Jane could see the shift that had happened between them, but hers and Darcy's awkwardness still remained intact.

He jumps a little out of his skin when he hears a hand hitting the metal table "For the love of all pop-culture Jane, stop looking at me like I'll take a gun from my sock at any given moment!" He shakes his head controlling the big guy, she notices his movement and gives him a sheepish smile "Sorry"

"I'm sorry; I just can't shake the image out of my head"

"Of me shooting or being a kickass shooter…?"

"Both" Jane says in a small voice.

"Too bad" Darcy says and rolls her eyes, she gets up and walks out of the lab. Jane puts her hand on her face.

Bruce looks at the place where the assistant was and where the other Doctor is, he had noticed the tension between them, but he hadn't known it was because of the Invasion that happened. He doesn't say anything he just looks at his colleague and when she looks at him, she spills everything "I can't ignore the fact that Darcy, someone I thought as a little sister sometimes, shoots, kills and hacks Agencies when she needs to know what is happening, besides all that when I found out she was Fury's daughter I couldn't believe that, to me there was no way she could be a Fury, but on the Invasion… I could see _him_ on her"

He nods, Jane has known Darcy for much longer than he has and he still has a hard time seeing her as Fury's kid and knowing she is an Agent who trains with two of the most feared assassins that he has come across "Are you afraid?" He asks a little unsure of how he is going to feel about the answer, because Darcy Fury next to the big guy is a kitten without claws.

She nods "For her, she's been taking missions for the last couple of months and every time she gets back there is always more coldness, more detachment and I'm afraid that the Darcy I know just… puff"

As she says that he can't stop to compare Darcy to the two assassins on his team, they are more to themselves than the rest, tenser shoulders, more vigilant eyes, even before NY he had seen it on the Black Widow, they had done, seen and suffered more than any of the others in the Avengers. He could understand where Jane was coming from, but he also could see that Darcy was fighting to be like Natasha and Clint, he hadn't seen her use a gun on the lab, or being reserved and put distance between herself and him, she would crack jokes to clear up the air.

"You two need to talk"

Jane shakes her head "Everything I say to her now, will just go in a ear and out the other, she's mad and when she is, she never listens to me" She furrows her brows and then smirks, he already dreads what is going to come out of her mouth "You could talk to her"

"What?"

"She listens to you, I guess it's because you have this super calm down voice or something, and you can tell her what I told you. Please!" She pleads and he is going to say no when he sees the small desperation on her eyes.

"Fine" He gets up from his sit and walks out of the lab, not glancing at Jane who has a victorious smile on her face.

He finds her on the roof; it's where he goes to think as well, something that he seems to share with the brunette. She's stiff like a statue, head straight, shoulders tense, arms crossed. She possibly doesn't want company and he can only wonder why Jane would send him here knowing that her friend probably didn't want anyone with her right now.

"Jane sent you, hm?" She asks with what he thinks is her tentative of being a light tone.

He walks closer to her and when he is beside her, he shrugs leaning on the railing and looking down to the streets. "She said you wouldn't hear her and by some miracle you'd listen to me" Darcy chuckles at that, of course Jane would notice _that _even in her little science world.

"She explained why she keeps throwing me the scary movies look?"

"Scary movies look?" He asks despite himself.

"You know when someone is being chased on scary movies and they keep looking over their shoulders or at every corner with total fear in their eyes? That's what I mean" He nods with a small smile on his lips, she bumps shoulders with him "Don't laugh at me"

"I'm not laughing… I just find intriguing how your mind works" He says offering her a kind smile.

"Yeah, that's the nice way saying someone is out of her rockers" Darcy looks away from the genius choosing to look ahead. She sees from the corner of her eyes how his shoulders drop a bit "Look Bruce, I'm not good company right now…" She lets it hang because she actually doesn't know how to continue, a part of her wants him to go and let her drown in her funk and the other part wants him to stay there.

"Most people tell me I'm not good company, but it never seemed to affect you" He bumps his shoulder in her now, something that they had grown used to do, but she doesn't turn to look at him.

"You still think I'm crazy" She says as explaining why she isn't looking at him.

Bruce shrugs "Takes one to know one" Darcy looks at him now, with a full blown smile on her face making the Doctor smile too.

"Did you just make a joke?" He only shrugs in response to her; Darcy's smile got bigger if that was even possible.

They lapse into silence, both watching the street below, Darcy can't stop being impressed with how quickly people were moving on with what had happened not more than three months ago, sure, NY was still being re-built, but the time-is-money soul of the city hadn't gone away. That was something she couldn't wrap her head around, how could they do that? She, an S.H.I.E.L.D agent hadn't put it passed behind her, she still had nightmares about the Chitauri, of the destruction and death she had witnessed and there they were, with no training whatsoever living and moving on.

"It's because they weren't in the midst of it" She hears Bruce saying, her blue startled eyes settle on him and he gives her a small smile "I have asked myself the same question before, how do they just go on? It's because we saw and knew everything that was going on"

Darcy gives him a small nod and then furrows her brows "Did I ask it out loud?"

He shakes his head "No, but I have seen that look before…"

She nods at him "I don't know if people have said this to you before Bruce, but you are smart like Stephen Hawking"

He chuckles "Yeah, well he doesn't have a green problem so…"

She sighs "I like the big guy" Her eyes widen and she can't believe the words that spilled out of her mouth.

"That makes one of us" She winces at the low tone of his voice.

Darcy touches his arm, trying to make him look at her "I- I know you hate mentioning the Hulk, but if I had to chose between you/him and Cap to be my back up, I'd chose you/him"

"Why" He asks turning his brown eyes to her, trying to find the answer before she said it herself.

"Because, I know he isn't a bad guy, he is just clumsy, like I was. Daddio couldn't bring me anywhere near the headquarters because I'd end up breaking and making holes in the walls without meaning to, I guess that's the big guy – he's clumsy"

Bruce shakes his head but Darcy can see the small smile playing on his mouth "Me over the Cap?"

She rolls her eyes at the presentation of male pride he was showing "Every time, Doc"

Neither she or him know how it happened but suddenly his arm is over her shoulder and the mission that Jane had issued on him was forgotten, the two girls would figure themselves out, probably without his help. The attraction that he had been feeling for Darcy Fury could no longer be pushed away as she practically screamed in his face that she feels the same and besides he could feel the green guy agreeing with him. They don't know what's ahead, but Darcy and Bruce know that there is only moving forward, they can't continue friends, their relationship is going to change and there is nothing to stop it – not that either of them wants to.

The world got more dangerous and Darcy will learn to move on, because there is no way Nick Fury is going to let his daughter stay rotted in one place, like he taught her to ride a bike he is going to teach her to fight to protect her world, just like she wants to and is going to – with his protection along the way.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! So this is the last chapter of this story... To be honest I thought that the ending was a bit rushed, I don't know why I thought I had to rush it, but all in all I am quite pleased with it. I probably won't do any continuations to this story, but well I don't know the future so there is always that small chance. I want to thank everyone who read it, reviewed it, favorite and followed it, it was heart warming to see that so many people liked my crazy idea for a story! Again I thank my sister for reading it and given me input, so thanks sis! If there are any mistakes - I'm sorry - and please tell me so that I can edit.

_PS:_ For the people who are waiting for _His Kid_ continuation in a short while I'll post it.

Thank you and see you around! :)


End file.
